Fairy Tail Ships come true
by Fairy Everdeen
Summary: Fairy tails ships coming true including Nalu Gruvia Jerza Miraxus etc


Fairy Tail Story of the ships

Chapter 1

A new morning comes in Magnolia and when Lucy is just waking up, she heard somebody calling

LU CHAN! LU CHAN! ARE YOU THERE?

Lucy: Yeah who are you?

?: Levy!

Lucy: Hi Levy what's up this early?

Levy: We need a meeting at the guild! At 9:30! You should come!

Lucy: Got it!

*Closes window and sees clock*

Lucy: KYAAAAH! IT'S ALREADY 9?

*gets ready to go and forgot to lock the door*

*running to the guild*

*thinking* aw crap must've overslept today… now that I think of it I haven't had breakfast!

*stomach starts to make noise* Aw why do I always oversleep in important days like today?

*bumps somebody*

Lucy: Gome…. Natsu? What are you doing here? Arenn't you going to the little meeting at the guild?

Natsu: Lucy are you OK? The guild is there *points the opposite position lucy was going*

Lucy: Sorry I actually was very worried that I might've been late

Natsu: Levy came right? The meeting is at 10 Lucy.

*Lucy was sleepy and heard 9 when Levy was saying 10*

Lucy: Levy chan wouldn't lie to me I guess it's just me ok nevermind that

Natsu: Want to walk to the guild together?

Lucy: Well OK but where is Happy?

Natsu: He actually dumped me and flied to the guild.. He can become very untrusting when he hears something about fish

Lucy: Well OK what are we going to do there?

Natsu: I have no idea but everybody will be there

Lucy: OK

*20 minutes later they arrive*

Erza: Hi all! We have a new joiner!

Natsu: Fairy Everdeen? What are you doing here?

Fairy: Natsu? Long time no see! How are you?

Lucy: you know each other?

Fairy: Yeah! My mother was igneel's friend!

Natsu: She is a dragon slayer too!

Lucy: OOH! Now I get it! What dragon slayer are you?

Fairy: Oh yeah I am a sunlight dragon slayer! Daughter of ilania the sunlight dragon

Natsu: So you had a hard time when the dragons disappeared too right

Fairy: Don't remind me that please I hate it

*Gray walks in*

Gray: Who are you?

Fairy: A new joiner and an old friend of natsu. Nice to meet you I am Fairy Everdeen

Gray: Oh hello I am Gray Fullbuster

Fairy: Nice name! I already became best friend of Erza san ne?

Erza: Yeah, she actually became a good friend of mine!

*Ultear, Meredy, Jellal walks in*

Erza: Jel…. Jellal? What are you doing here?

Jellal: Well long story but Fairy called all of us here

Erza: Fairy? Did you?

Fairy: Yeah I know them too! I actually was an old friend of Ultear too

Minna: Wow….. Who else do you know in this guild?

Fairy: I always loved Fairy Tail and always dreamt the one day to join this wonderful guild! So I know everybody

Minna: Wow….

*everybody else walks in after 10 minutes and all become friends with fairy*

Fairy: *happily with teary eyes* I.. always… dreamt this….day since…I was…..little…

Erza: It's fine I appreciate you to come here Calm down Fairy

Fairy: Well I would love myself to be called a Japanese name if you like! Fairy might be a little guildy name Fairy Everdeen and Fairy Tail see what I mean?

Natsu: Why not Dragneel?

Gray: No she is a girl you ash-head

Fairy: Don't fight minna-san do you know that I have a new unique power?

Minna: no!

Fairy: I can see the who has a secret crush for somebody *evil smile*

Lucy: eh?

Natsu: *looks pretty shocked*

Natsu Gray Jellal: DON'T TELL EVERYBODY WHO I LIKE!

Fairy: OK OK I wont but first come inside this room I have 1 question for each of you

*all walks into the room*

Fairy: Now, first Natsu Why don't you ask your crush out? I know but I don't want others to know

Natsu: Well… Because It just feels like she doesn't like me

Fairy: Can I tell 1 thing?

Natsu: Fine what

Fairy: she actually likes you too

Natsu: *completely in shock*

Fairy: Now outta the room

*natsu walks out and calls lucy*

Natsu: Yo Lucy… After this meeting….. Can you see me in my house?

Lucy: Well fine.

*they both walks back to where everybody are*

*meanwhile in the room*

Fairy: Gray you personally know your crush ultimately LOVES you not LIKES you. So why don't make her happy and just tell her your feelings?

Gray: … There is actually really no comment. She'll tell everybody!

Fairy: C'mon I know you want it!

Gray: After then can I take an advice from you?

Fairy: Fine! You can go out

*gray walks out then drags Juvia to somewhere*

Juvia: What is it Gray sama?

Gray: J…Juvia.. mind if…..you…. answer me a question?

*juvia has ultra blush*

Juvia: OK Gray sama what is the question?

Gray: Do you like Lyon?

Juvia: NO WAY! YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU!

Gray:…. Ok then after this meeting shall we walk around a bit?

Juvia*shocked* YAY! GRAY SAMA AND JUVIA MADE IT!

Gray: *actually shocked of what he just did* OK after a few days we will tell minna so don't tell them now OK?

Juvia: OF COURSE!

*in the room*

Fairy: Now Jellal you are the only one left so I will tell you that Erza actually doesn't like you

Jellal: …..*thinks* end of the world

Fairy: No it isn't end of the world Jellal, I haven't finished my words She doesn't like you. She loves you

Jellal:…. Now what? You want me to ask her out?

Fairy: Exactly!

Jellal: I need an advice from you Fairy. Help me on love sides please

Fairy: It would be my honor

THE END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
